Playing the Game
by anonsonsal
Summary: Sonsal/Sonally lemon. This was an experiment to see if I could write lemons, so it was my first one and pretty horrible. A bit of fluff mixed in. Please give constructive criticism. Rated M for sex.


"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Sonic sped around the corner.

"Sonic, I don't want to play tag. You're always going to beat me, anyways." Sally crossed her little four-year-old arms unhappily.

"Aw, come on, Sal... I'll go easy on ya!" He grinned, hoping to persuade her to join in.

"No, Sonic..." She made a face.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Whadduya wanna play, then?" Sonic made one too, tapping his foot impatiently.

Sally bit her lip and looked up and towards her upper right a little in thought. "Um, we could play hopscotch."

"Naw, hopscotch is _borrrrring_. It's just the same thing over, and over, and over, and over again..." He made the 'gag-me-with-a-spoon' gesture. "Besides, it's too easy."

"Well, do _you_ have any better ideas?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah. _Tag_."

"_Sallllllllllllll_—!" Sonic poked her, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm _busy_, Sonic. I have important royal... _stuff_ to take care of." She folded her arms.

"Are you avoiding me?" Sonic wondered, all of a sudden right in front of her face, wagging his finger at her.

"_Wha_— I— _no_, Sonic, why on Mobius would I be..."

" 'Important royal stuff'? You honestly think I'm gonna fall for that one?" He folded his arms, too.

"Really, Sonic. You're practically nineteen years old; when will you start acting like it?"

"When will _you_ quit avoiding my question?"

"...I've been... Well, our relationship has been so rocky, and I don't want to cause any more pain... for _anyone_." She glanced down.

"We've been _over_ this, Sal. Besides; your 'solution' to this problem is by trying to ignore me beyond 'go smash that badnik to your right' for over a year?" Behind the mask of annoyance, Sally could see sadness— the _pleading_— in his eyes.

"_No_, I just—" She was interrupted by a Sonic pressing his lips dramatically up against hers. Suddenly, she was up against a wall, kissing like she had never kissed before. Her emotions were flooded with a feeling she couldn't describe. She grabbed clumps of his fur in her hands, holding on for dear life as if letting go ever so slightly would result in losing him forever. It had taken her so long, but she now started to realize how much she wanted this. How much she wanted _him_. "_S-Sonic..._"

They broke free for a moment, panting slightly. The kiss had lasted for what felt like hours... "Do you wanna play a game?" Sonic pushed his forehead up against hers, smiling sweetly with a bit of deviousness.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, beginning to break away.

"Oh, come _on_, Sal. You know you want to..." His suggestive nature momentarily turned back into honest yearning— no, **begging**. _Can't we have fun; __just this once__?_

"_Maybe_..." Sally ran her finger playfully up and down the hedgehog's chest slowly, deciding to give in. "..._Maybe_... if we head somewhere more _private_... ...if you're gonna play _nice_... _Maybe_..."

"That's a lot of _maybes_..." He nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Alright. How about— for once, _if only __just this once_— I say _yes_."

He looked up hopefully. "_Really_?"

"Well, don't act so _surprised_..." She gently pushed his nose downwards, his eyes following in that direction as he began to stare at _other_ _things_. "_But what kind of playing did you have in mind, exactly...?_"

Her partner smirked, running his hands down her back and resting them under her curves, the backs of them pressed up against the wall. She giggled in response. "_Why don't we come up to your room, and I'll aid you in... figuring it out?_" Without another word, he swooped her up off her feet and dashed up the stairs of the castle. Sally buried her head into his warm, toasty chest, never wanting to leave the moment.

He had her backed up against a wall again, his lips barely brushing against hers, before he turned the door knob behind her instead and spun around quickly, so that his back was now facing her room. He was handing her the controls, and she took them willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her lips against his own. Her heel slammed the door shut, and she pried one arm away momentarily to lock the door. She threw him against her dresser and quickly followed, letting her body take over the situation and her mind run wild. She kept her face practically attached to her companion's as he 'helped' her off with her vest, all the while— to be blunt— making out.

Now it was Sonic's turn to take authority. His gloves were tossed across the room. He flirtatiously pushed her towards her bed, smirking with half-glazed eyes. Sally's shoulders were pressed up against the side of the mattress. He grabbed his sneakers and and socks, flinging them behind carelessly. His hands were clutching blanket firmly, his arms around the chipmunk's, trapping her. He launched onto her, grasped her sides, and boosted her all the way onto the cushions, then let his hands slide down and grope her rear. Their tongues connected, and they heaved panted breaths into each other.

Sally gasped for air. "Oh Sonic—!" She let out a moan of pleasure.

He paused, and letting his forehead lay once again pressed up against hers. He stared deeply into her ice blue eyes, their limbs interlocked. "So, that's how you play. You sure you can keep up?"

Desire burned within her, but if he was going to beat around the bush... _well_, two could play at that game. If there were one outstanding trait about Sonic in the moment, it was his impatience. "Oh, _please_. You're a little _slow_, in my opinion..." She smiled flirtatiously, taking in a deep breath, letting her chest enlarge, and keeping it as big as possible for as long as she could. She felt his hot, heavy breaths up against her fur. He was practically _drooling_.

"_Mmm_..." The hedgehog closed his eyes and let his nose devour her scent. "Oh, don't deny it, you want me. And you _know_ I was _always_ the one who won attag_._.."

Sally laughed aloud, both at the semi-inside joke, his need to keep his ego untouched, and his failure at grammar in the area of homophones. Sonic loved her laugh; it was, unfortunately, a rarity. Times were tough, and they took their toll on the chipmunk, just as they did anyone else. She slipped out from under him, and seductively rounded the bed, her hand running up against the plush cover, around one bedpost, the other, followed by more of the rich, red material.

The hedgehog was quite hard, a certain body part starting to appear through the fur in between his legs. She ran her fingers through her bright crimson hair, slowly and tantalizingly. She let her hands fall down along her form, exaggerating every bump and curve. She bent straight down— butt high in the air, her perky little tail showing— as she removed her boots. Every movement was unhurried and leisurely. Sonic was going crazy. Trying to keep his cool, he remarked, "You gonna stand there all day, or are we gonna... _play_?"

"_Hmm_..." She kicked her boots under the bed and stood back up, letting her luxurious hair fly everywhere. Her tongue gradually made its way across her lips, trying to conceal her sly grin. "What's the price to begin?"

He raised an eyebrow, having trouble keeping control of his emotions. _But he was on to her. _"I dunno; it kinda seems like we've already started."

"_Bingo; we have a winner._" Sally absent-mindedly rubbed her palms up against the center of one breast to the other, keeping his eyes on her.

"I think I had already won when you said you'd play."

Ooh, how hard it was for her not to pounce right then! "_Did you_?"

She was barely able to make another sexy move before he couldn't take it anymore. He seized his prize, shoving her to the bed. Sonic leapt on top of his princess. "Oh, Sal—!" They rubbed up against each other, her feet against his, his hips against hers, her face against his. They touched things they never had before; felt things they never had before. Their tongues traveled. Their hearts skipped every other beat. They had quite the ride. "Are— are you ready for— do— do you want this?" He whispered after a seemingly never-ending perfect time.

"More than anything. Stop stalling and just _do_ _it_." She ordered him like he was her soldier on the battlefield. In a way, she mused, perhaps he was. He went in; for the first time in their lives, they truly connected. It was glorious. She cried out in pain, but wanted more. _Faster! _ He thrusted.She clenched her teeth and dug her nails into her palms. _Deeper! _It was so intense— so quick— so strong— how much they needed this— oh, it hurt so much but felt so amazing. The moaning..._ Farther! Farther!_ _Just... a little... more..._

_"OH!"_ They climaxed, the burning sensation tearing through both of their bodies. Sally trembled. They were covered in sweat and many other fluids. Gasping for breath, as the panting subsided, they sighed, collapsing back, Sally atop Sonic. "Th-that was... _W-wow._.." Closing their eyes in unison, Sally let her head fall to the side and onto Sonic's shoulder. She was exhausted. They both were. Each breath grew slower, and her eyes were heavy. She melted into his arms, becoming putty in his hands. He caressed her cheek, running her fur through his bare fingers. He lightly massaged her shoulders, doing so slowly all the way down her body, from her breasts to her thighs. He stroked her hair gently, staring at her lovingly. Brushing bright red away, he rubbed his muzzle up against her ear and whispered, "I love you, Sally Acorn."

He would have gotten a response, but she was already fast asleep.


End file.
